Stupid Questions
by TheLoverOfBooks
Summary: Oneshot. "'I just know that, whatever happens, I'll fight next to you. For you,' he promised, though he couldn't possibly know what was going to happen as he met her eyes..." Percabeth, post-reunion. My idea of what could happen, not canon for all of you reading this after 10/2!


**Disclaimer: PJO (c) Rick Riordan. Especially the stupid questions line that I played with.**

"What do you think will happen, once we get to Rome?" Annabeth asked tentatively, looking up to meet Percy's eyes. Gods, those eyes… she'd missed them. He met them for a moment before looking away, gazing out at the horizon. The sky was clear, gorgeous, and they could see nearly all the constellations. The moon rose, melting away the sun, and it brought with it a sense of relief. The day had been interesting. Wonderful, in some ways- he had finally seen Annabeth again- but in others, Percy just wanted it to be over.

As much as Annabeth tried to hide it, a flicker of fear shone in her gaze, and Percy's stomach twisted, his arms automatically stiffening around her torso. Percy knew her too well not to recognize it; it was that look that crossed her face that he had slowly learned to associate with fear, as he stood by her side year after year. Sometimes, it wasn't something that Percy had to worry about, and others… it terrified him. This time was one of those times, though he remained relatively relaxed, at least outwardly, as he gazed out at the broad expanse of the sky. Well, he was relaxed as he could ever be, floating in Zeus' domain. Still, the view was gorgeous, and it was kind of nice, even if they were floating to Rome to face a harrowing prophecy and maybe certain death.

He took one of Annabeth's curls in his rather long, slim fingers and twirled it around one of them. Under normal circumstances, she probably would have whined about it, but in her drowsy, vexed state, she just nestled closer to Percy, head resting upon his shoulder as a small shudder passed through her, the breeze off of the ocean raising an army of small goose bumps on the surface of her tanned skin.

"I'm not sure," Percy admitted, rubbing lazy circles on her shoulder with his thumb. "I wish I could be," he continued, voice coated with poorly hidden disconcertion.

"I wish we could all be," Annabeth murmured. "Though maybe we should be glad we aren't," Annabeth mused heavily, aware that the outlook wasn't really good, especially for her.

"I just know that, whatever happens, I'll fight next to you. For you," he promised though he couldn't possibly know what was going to happen as he met her eyes… especially after what Hera had told him. But if there was one person he trusted more than anyone in the entire world, besides maybe his mom, it was Annabeth.

"Why?" Annabeth replied as soon as he said it, her brow furrowing in confusion, and maybe even worry, and then shock as she realized what she had just asked him. Panic registered in her facial features, and she moved to back up. "I mean, what if I screw up? There are so many things that are bound to happen…" and there were a thousand conflicting ideas in her head, and her mom wanted her to go one way and then she didn't-

She lost her train of thought when Percy brushed the tip of her chin with his hand, causing her to meet his eyes.

He knew that so much could change in the next few weeks, heck; the next few days, but that didn't matter to him. He didn't care what Hera said. Hera tended to be wrong, or, at least, heavily biased on the subject of Annabeth. He wasn't going to judge his girlfriend, the girl he loved, because of one stupid idea that Hera had suggested.

Screw Hera… ugh that was a terrible mental image, Percy thought. But that wasn't the point.

"I'm fighting next to you because you're my best friend, Wise Girl. Any more stupid questions?" he asked her, a smirk managing to make its way onto his lips even though it seemed so inappropriate at the time. Annabeth managed a chuckle, albeit without a lot of her usual prowess. She kissed Percy's cheek.

"Stealing my lines, are you, Seaweed Brain?" she murmured with a small smile, distracted momentarily. The two sat there for a moment, surrounded by their small, fragile bubble of warmth and awkward, innocent, cheesy teenage romance, before Annabeth decided that she was tired. They were supposed to be on patrol, but neither of them were really concerned in that moment, she lay down upon their pile of blankets, curling a thick knit afghan around herself, turning to face Percy with her head pillowed atop her left arm. On impulse, he slid down beside her, propping his head up on his hand.

"Percy?" she asked softly, and on a second whim, he brushed away a stray curl that had fallen in her face also. She blushed lightly, partially because of that and partially because of what she was about to ask him.

"Yeah?" he breathed, a healthy, human carelessness overtaking his posture. Usually, carelessness wasn't something to be glorified in a person, but when Percy became careless, it kind of was. He always cared about everyone, almost too much. It seemed he never stopped worrying about all the people around him, and when he was careless it was sort of beautiful, bringing unto him a new sense of peace that was not be exhibited in his personality otherwise.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked softly, becoming drowsier by the second. The question could have been asking a number of things. Will you stay with me… throughout this war, as long as I want you here… forever?

For Percy and Annabeth's purposes; however, it only meant the night.

"Of course," he murmured in reply, tracing the form of her raised shoulder lightly over the blanket. "Though I kind of have to, since we're on night patrol together," he indicated, a small smile lighting up his expression.

"I know," she mumbled, her words slurring together slightly with the heavy tonnage of sleep, and she was out before he could get in another word.

Eventually a sleepy-looking Jason emerged from the innards of the Argo II, seeming pretty peeved about the fact that he had to be manning the ship with one overly enthusiastic son of Hephaestus for the next two early morning hours. His expression softened, though, when he noticed that Annabeth was curled up, out cold next to Percy.

The boy seemed to be watching the horizon carefully, scanning their surroundings every few moments or so to assure their well-being, though he occasionally got distracted, glancing over at his girlfriend, though that was to be expected. How could he not have, when he hadn't seen her in months? It was as if he constantly had to check himself, to make sure this wasn't some sort of cruel dream, though the constant rise and fall of her chest should have been enough to indicate to Percy that this girl was, in fact, present, living and breathing… if presently unconscious. Jason lingered awkwardly, feeling as if he were interrupting something.

"Uh... hey, Percy, I got it now, okay?" Jason interrupted, and Percy looked up immediately, a faint blush of embarrassment tracing his cheek as he realized he hadn't been doing the best patrol job, at the moment… he had let himself become too distracted.

"Okay… thanks," Percy replied, shooting Jason a small smile that basically communicated something along the lines of: "Look, I'm sorry for neglecting my patrol duties, but I got distracted by my girlfriend who I haven't seen in eight months, so don't give me crap for it." Or that's what Percy hoped it communicated, anyhow.

Jason seemed to understand, for the most part. He still looked pretty dull and a bit pissed off, but that was probably because it was an ungodly hour of the morning and, again, he was going to have to deal with Leo for the next two hours.

Percy waited a moment before warily lifting Annabeth in his arms, afghan still wrapped securely around her body. She shifted slightly, murmuring something in her sleep, but otherwise she remained relatively unmoved from her slumber. Percy adjusted his arms around her slim, sturdy frame to compensate before he proceeded on, into the cabin area of the ship. He made it to her compartment relatively easily, though admittedly with a bit of awkward shuffling and scuffling… whoever suggested that Percy had become graceful in the past few months? Carefully, he set her down on her muddled, unmade excuse for a bunk, making sure she actually had a pillow now and that he hadn't set her down on any books or her laptop or anything before her set her down completely, tucking the blanket around her bent frame.

He lingered for a moment, about to go back to his currently unlived-in compartment of the ship before something roused a memory in him.

"Percy…" Annabeth muttered, a look of confliction and uncertainty crossing her otherwise peaceful, unconscious face. He was at her side in an instant.

"I'm here," he whispered, tracing the side of her slackened face with the tips of his fingers. He remembered what he had told her, promised her that he'd stay with her. He was going to keep his promise. He kicked off his sneakers and clambered onto the tiny cot next to her, lying down with her back to him. Tugging the blanket away from her lightly, he crawled in underneath it and wrapped an arm loosely over her. He was asleep in an instant… it was the best he'd slept in months.

They weren't in the most comfortable position, what with Percy's feet dangling off the cot's edge and Annabeth's constant unconscious decision to change positions, but it felt right, even if it felt strange at the same time, because they'd never done anything more than sleeping in the same room; and that was only because they had to when they were on quests together. Somehow, even though they weren't doing anything, this felt… different, intimate. But still, it felt right all the same.

Annabeth awakened, jumping a little at the realization that someone was… next to her? She turned to face them, and sure enough, there was Percy, fast asleep with his mouth wide open and drooling. Of course. She smirked sleepily, though she brushed her palm against his forehead, brushing a few of his longer strands of hair back. She'd need to remind him to get a haircut at some point, probably, but that didn't matter at the moment. Tired, she rested her forehead near his chest, taking comfort in the steady thrum of his heard. She still kind of couldn't believe that Percy was here, living and breathing and just being with her. Her eyelids drooped, and sleep threatened to overtake her being.

"Ann-beth," Percy slurred, almost indecipherably, but she understood. She glanced up, searching for some flicker of recognition in his face, but he just shifted, turning slightly into her. She planted a kiss on his jawbone, and his arm stiffened around her for a second. Annabeth sighed, and fell back to sleep rather quickly, remaining that way until the morning… it was the best she'd slept in months.

It was the first time they ever slept together, and neither of them regretted it the morning after… not one bit.

(A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I meant to stop after he asked about stupid questions, or for him to stay with her... but I got that idea AND IT WAS JUST TOO ADORABLE I COULDN'T RESIST. This almost could have been two drabbles, but.. no. I was too lazy to separate them in a coherent manner. So... here you go! Enjoy!  
I've been so neglectful with my fic lately, but I'm taking such crazy courses in school.. and only high school, no less.. and I'm on the tennis team so I have hardly any time. I'LL TRYYYYYY. MoA in less than two weeks WHOOOOOO. Anyhow, I won't bother you anymore... please leave a review if you get the chance, they always brighten my day and help me improve! Have a wonderful day/night whatever, I love you all because you're awesome! xDD)


End file.
